1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns techniques for using bands made of sheet materials to make loops whose sizes are adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Bands made of sheet materials are often attached to items to identify them. One way of attaching the band to the item is to loop the band around part of the item. Examples of identification bands used in this fashion are the bands used to identify nursery stock, which are looped around the trunk or a branch of the nursery stock, and the wristbands used to identify patients in hospitals. Such bands need to be easily adjusted to make different-sized loops. In many cases, it is also important that the loop closely fits the object it is looped around and that there are no dangling ends. Examples of prior-art solutions to these problems may be found in U.S. published patent application 2004/0237366, Chadwick, et al., Identification bracelet, and U.S. Pat. No. 6, 641,048, Schintz, et al., Winged wristband. Finally, there are situations in which it is advantageous to make the loop in advance and then be able to adjust the loop to an exact fit after it has been placed on the object. It is an object of the techniques disclosed herein to provide bands made of sheet materials which are easily adjusted to closely fit an object, may be made up in advance, and which have no dangling ends.